Roxanne and her Demon of the Night
by Blood Fae
Summary: Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money you don't care if it's wrong or if it is right." A story of a prostitute and a demon, a tale of a beauty and a beast, the ultimate love story, Bella and Edward.


**A/N: Alright um here's my new story, it's fairly alternate universe, Edward never got over his rebellious period, Bella's a prostitute and the characters have really been shifted around a lot. It's not a very original plot I know but I think I can give it some twists, it was inspired loosely by one of my favourite songs, 'Roxanne' originally by the Police but I like the Moulin Rouge version. Also a note to people who have read my other, fairly fluffy, story 'Guard Duties', this is a fair bit darker. **

* * *

"_From the world of darkness I did loose_

_demons and devils_

_in the power of scorpions to torment."_

_- Charles Manson_

* * *

**(EPOV)**

The streets below were dark except for the cold light that emanated from the street lamps, I bent my head, bearing the full brunt of the depression that always seemed to settle in after feeding, I was despicable, a monster, even with my most convincing excuses I couldn't full myself. Murderer, monster, demon, devil, villain, vampire, _incubus_. The last of the insults that swam around my brain hit the closest, I had bathed for a full day after the…What was I to call it, the murder? The feeding? The seduction? I still wasn't clean, this was the second, it must stop here. I tried to convince myself, why did I do it in the first place anyway? Where was the point in seducing my victims, taking away their right to dignity in their last moments and soiling my own body in exchange for what?

A few moments to remember my lost human warmth while my teeth sank through her skin, to give them one last moment of sullied pleasure before I murder them for their crimes. In some ways this was worse than my God complex, I had lost my virginity to a murderer, a prostitute, not that that was of any concern, what worth was virtue to a parasite? My memory flickered to that first night…

_I slouched carelessly against the wall of a dark alley, the ultimate figure of intimidation as I stalked through the minds of the sinful for the more heinous criminals, my throat raw for their filthy blood, rapists, murderers, pedophiles, demons in their own right. They were getting nearly impossible to find now that I had bled the city dry, I should really move on but some part of me still longed to return to Carlisle, my only family, so I had returned here after so many years and I lingered._

'_Fuck there is blood on my dress,'_

_I smiled humorlessly to myself, hello dinner. I turned to identify my new meal, easily leaping on top of the building to gain a better vantage point. There, behind the back of a dumpster in the alley across a prostitute searched through her last client's pockets. I searched through her head, as careful as ever to find any stitch of remorse. There was none, this was not her first time, it had become a ritual of hers, she sold her body for money and when her body didn't bring enough in for her next line of coke she did away with her client's. She had a three year old girl she couldn't remember seeing in the last two weeks. I slunk closer, crawling down from the building to land silently at the entrance to the alley, she didn't notice me she was to busy crowing over the fifty and two tens she had found in his wallet, she never took bank cards, they were too easy to trace. I slipped back outside the alley and waited for her to emerge. She came out, stashing the bills in her bra, the blood stains were not even noticeable in between the grimy stains on her once red, tiny dress, her hair was blond, she had bleached it so many times it had turned dry and crisp, white straw attached to her cigarette-damaged skin, her blood smelled terrible, stained by her addiction, I didn't care, I would take what I could get._

_She caught sight of me and stared, shocked for a moment, her thoughts coming to a complete halt. After finally registering that she wasn't hillucinating her thoughts turned vulgar, vile. I forced myself not to turn away in disgust, instead giving her the warmest smile I could manage under the circumstances. She barely noticed her eyes glued to my body, I cleared my throat and she looked up at last._

"_How much?" My voice was rough from disuse, luckily she barely noticed this either, she smirked._

"_For you honey? Seeing as this is our first time I'll give you a freebie."_

_I grimaced but allowed her to lead me into the alley, she was against the wall and pulling me by my belt, unbuckling it clumsily as she hiked up her dress, she was so overly eager that I let her, my eyes caught on the necklace she was wearing, it was cheap and meant for a man, no doubt a trophy from one of her victims, but something in the cheap gold-plated metal reminded me of my lost adopted father, his disapproving eyes. I pulled her up from where she was pulling down my underwear, leaning down to sink my teeth through her skin before my memories could force guilt me out of my dinner. As my lips touched her skin, she moaned thinking I was kissing her neck, in that instant some ancient, well-buried instinct pushed through and I suddenly plunged myself in between her legs thrusting into her as my teeth sunk through into her veins. The warmth enveloped me and I was suddenly taken back into my memories of my human life, these were not vague distant memories of a separate life but were bright, colourful warm, as if I was there, I remembered my stern father, my kind mother, her beautiful eyes, but most of all I remembered what it felt like to be __**human.**_

I grasped at her hair, digging my nails into my skull, this was too much, no I must never, never commit this crime again, but I knew I was lying to myself, already I was searching for my next victim. I wondered through the red light district, lazily searching through minds, at the other end of the street someone was playing the violin, a beautiful melody it took me a few minutes to recognise without it's other accompanying instruments and voice, it was the 2001 version of the Moulin Rouge's adaptation of the song Roxanne.

'_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light,' _it was ironic; the musician had a sense of humor. I watched him play, he was quite talented, a young man barely in his twenties with the golden skin and features of a mixed heritage. I wondered silently why he was basking here where no one had the money nor the care to spare him a cent. I edged closer to access his thoughts when it hit me and all else was irrelevant. It was just the lightest trace of the scent caught on a breeze but it was enough to drive me insane, venom flooded through my mouth, my throat was set alight and the darkest depths of my demon being roared for it. My legs moved without command, there was no question of not following it, it dragged me forward, if I had ever known something of this nature existed… The scent strengthened as I cut through alleys, I came out on the main street of the red light district before rational thoughts had even begun to occur. But the streets were crowded, the scent was getting mingled with others enough for me to reason with myself. If I found it in this crowded street I wouldn't be able to resist spilling it's blood here and now, I would reveal myself, no I would wait until the crowds thinned out and then I would scour this city from top to bottom until I found it, my prey.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that was just the prologue so the next chapters will be a lot longer. Anyone got any ideas who the musician is? Or what the other characters are? (I haven't really figured a lot of them out, so this would probably help me get ideas too ;)) Read and review as always.**


End file.
